


This Flame of Ours

by astroannie



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroannie/pseuds/astroannie
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Mornings

Chapter One: Mornings

A mild buzzing sound fills your ears as your body gently sways from left to right. You feel as if you're floating in emptiness. Quiet footsteps are heard from a distance but you don't know who they belong to. You feel numb. 

With a sudden jolt you violently wake up. The train hit it's breaks as it reached Flame Station. Your eyes squint at the bright lights inside the train. The doors open with a chime and people get down. As you watch them leave the compartment your eyes widen. As the doors were about to close, you jumped up from your seat and rushed out. Your sleep almost made you miss your stop.

The train doors let out a chime of warning before closing shut. You step back as it accelerates off into a blur to it's next stop. The heart still rapidly beating away your chest as you make your way out of Flame Station. 

For five days a week, you take the public train to your training center. You have six months of training there before you receive a job placement. It is about ten minutes walking distance from the station. Reaching into your bag, you take out your earphones and place them in your ears. Clicking on the Lofi playlist, you make your way to the center. 

The weather is getting colder day by day so your sleeves try their best to keep the hands from freezing. On the way, you always grab a small coffee and a pastry for your breakfast. 

Recently, you have been neglecting yourself from all the stress you're under. Last night you didn't even have dinner and slept too late. No wonder you fell asleep in the train. Your stomach groaned in protest for every minute you held onto that pastry. Finally having a bite, you headed to the center. 

The warmth inside the building was so welcoming. Having pressed the elevator button, you wait as the light blinks each number of the floor. Personally you are afraid of using it with scary thoughts of it getting stuck and you being trapped inside for who knows how long. But who has the energy to climb eight flights of stairs every morning. 

The elevator reaches with a ding and the doors open. A few other students walk in with you as they chat amongst themselves. You haven't really made many friends in your class. Well maybe one or two girls that you talk to but that's about it. The other students get off on floor 6 as you alone exit at floor 8. They must have a different class in the morning. 

As your lone footsteps are heard, you open the door to the empty classroom. You are always the first student there so you take on the role to turn on all the lights and switch on the heater. The training subject is Hospitality where you study customer service, sales, functions of the reception desk and more. 

Placing your bag on the empty chair on your right, you take out your textbook, notebook and a pen. Sipping on your coffee, you scroll through your Instagram feed. There's celebrities endorsing beauty products, weight loss ads, memes, cute animals videos, breaking news and the sorts. Soon enough other students slowly start entering the class. Being in the front row makes you feel intimidated but sitting at the back makes it hard to see or hear clearly so the middle row to the side is your preferred spot. The volume of chatter steadily increases as more students enter. 

You're alone at your table with only another girl seated four seats away from you. You check the time to see it's almost eight. Your trainer should arrive in a couple of minutes. As you put your phone and earphones away, you see two new faces approach the middle row seats. Two guys. They busily talk to one another as they sit one seat away from you. You haven't seen them in your previous classes so they must have just joined. You hear them enthusiastically talk and wonder how they could be this cheerful first thing in the morning. Especially the guy with the hazel brown hair. He was talking a little louder than the other.

Your thoughts brush away as the trainer enters and begins the session. The topic for the day, 'How to Handle Customer Complaints'.

Flipping to the relevant page, from the corner of your eye, you see one of the guys try to get your attention. Turning to him you see the one seated near you speak. 

"Hey I'm new here so uh...I don't really have the text book yet. Is it okay if we can share?" 

The guy put on a warm smile with his eyes in anticipation of your reply. His hair appeared surprisingly glossy from the classroom lights. 

You utter a "Sure" and slide the book in between you as you picked up your bag from the chair ane he scooted to the empty seat next to you. You saw the other guy too move spots to the girl on the opposite side. 

"Thanks. I'll get the book after class today so I won't have to bother you tomorrow", he said feeling embarrassed. 

You nodded a smile since the Trainer has started speaking to the class. 

After taking notes, asking questions and writing down examples of sceanrios, it was finally break time. Students are able to go to the washroom, have a bite to eat or get some fresh air for an approximate fifteen minutes. 

During this time, you tend to take a power nap with the timer set. Just as you were about to place your bag as a pillow, you see the guy looking at you as if he wishes to say something.

"I didn't introduce myself. I'm Myungjun by the way. Your name is?"

You replied with "y/n". 

The other guy ended up coming up to you too to also introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Eunwoo, nice to meet you".

Eunwoo was taller than the other and had a calmer tone of voice. 

You introduced yourself to him and each of you spoke about your aspirations in this field.

Myungjun wanted to be a Hotel Lobby Manager while Eunwoo hoped to work his way up to be a part of the Sales Executive Team.

Eunwoo was quite attractive to say the least. You asked him if he thought of modelling. 

"I actually have done so in the past but I wanted to prove my skills with my brain, not my face."

Usually attractive people have a tendency to be somewhat narcissistic but Eunwoo was not of that kind.

They asked you why you chose Hospitality. You said how you weren't really sure of who you wanted to be. Your parents recommended working in hospitality as a receptionist or back office manager in five-star hotels so you went with it.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" Myungjun suddenly asked catching you off guard. 

You can't tell him that you would rather stay in bed for the rest of tour life. That there's no trace of will to live in you and you're depressed.

"Yeah, it's not bad," you replied with your best orchestrated fake smile hoping it would be convincing to the male.

The chatter of the class stopped as break time ended. Everyone returned their attention to the trainer.


	2. A Treat

Your classes eventually ended after a few hours. It was time to leave so you pack your things back in your bag. Myungjun and Eunwoo said goodbye to you as they went to the teacher to receive their textbooks.

There was a buzzing sound coming from your pocket. It was your mom calling. You already knew what she was going to say. Reluctantly you put the phone near to your ear. 

"Good morning Mom"

"Good morning sweetie. Have you eaten? And you better not say chips because that's not food."

"Yes Mom. I had a cup of coffee and pastry so don't worry okay."

"Hmm. Well when will you reach home?"

"I have something to do but I'll be home before evening."

"Alright sweetie. Just be safe okay you know I worry. You're living all alone for the first time in your life and our only child. Please take good care of yourself. Don't skip meals, sleep earlier and if you need anything, ring me or your Dad up"

"Yes Mom I know. I have to go now, love you"

"Love you too bye"

This is the first time you have left from the protection and care of your parents to live on your own. Your apartment is closer to the city so it's convenient travelling to your center. 

You leave the classroom and head down the elevator. As you exit the building, you see a small puppy tied to the a pole out in the front.

You love dogs and just animals in general. Their presence somehow brings a smile without even realizing. You crouch down to the puppy as it's tail starts wagging with excitement. 

"Aren't you the most adorable baby, what's your name?" you ask it as it will reply right back. 

"Wolf"

You look up at the sound of the voice.

"His name is Wolf," a man says as he too crouches down to your level. There was a pleasant cologne on him. He was wearing a thick coat as he held onto a paper bag. 

"Well this is the cutest wolf I've ever seen," you chuckle. 

"Would you like to feed him a treat?" the male asks as he takes out a dog biscuit from the paper bag. 

With a smile you take one from him and feed it to Wolf as he devours it in a blur, waiting for the next treat. 

"My name is Jinwoo," the man says as he hands you another treat to feed.

"I'm y/n," you reply. 

"Thanks for letting me feed Wolf. This is already the highlight of my day," you say. He laughs.

After a few treats getting mercilessly devoured, you wave goodbye to Jinwoo and Wolf. 

As a part of your training, you are required to help out at a store for experience. How it is like having to deal with real life customers. There was a shop already in mind. It wasn't a big flashy store. Just a small arts and crafts store run by an elderly lady.

At home it's just you alone so you spent some of your time off your phone and do some crafts. The shop was called "Craft Your Mind" and had lots of variety. 

It was about twenty five minutes walking distance from the center so you availed a free city bus there which only took ten minutes to reach. 

The bell attached on the shop door rung as you entered. There was a nice vanilla scent that filled the area. You walked to the counter where you waited for the elder to arrive. After a couple of minutes there she was, carrying two boxes of fabric glue. 

"Ooh what a lovely surprise y/n. How you been?" she asks in such a delightful tone

"Good Morning Mrs. Violet. I'm fine thank you. How are you doing? Looks like you could use a little help," you say as you take the boxes from her. 

"Aww thank you darling. I'm doing pretty okay."

You already have the whole shop memorized and knew that in row five shelf two is exactly where the fabric glues are kept.

"So you know how I told you about my work experience task a week or so ago. Well I was wondering why not do it here and help you out. What do you say?" you asked her in anticipation. 

With a sudden sad expression, Mrs. Violet looks at you. 

"How could I? I'm sorry y/n but. How could I say no to you?," she says breaking out in a smile. 

"I thought you were going to say no," you whine with a pout.

The two of you laughed but got interrupted by a male's voice.

"Grandma, where do I put these googly eyes?"

It was the grandson of Mrs. Violet. His name was Minhyuk and he would often help her out on his days off from college.

"Oh hey y/n. How's life?" Minhyuk asks in a friendly tone.

"It's fine and yours?"

"Yeah it's alright I guess. Would be better if you stopped chit chatting and helping me with these supplies."

You two were pretty close and would often tease each other. 

"Be nice to each other," Mrs. Violet said as she went to tend to a customer.


	3. Thanks

You helped out Minhyuk and took out the form that Mrs. Violet needed to sign to allow you to do the work experience. She signed it and asked both you and her grandson to head out to have a bite to eat. 

The two of you went to the nearby restaurant known for their delicious noodles. Having ordered two bowls, you chat with Minhyuk about how both your classes are going.

"I hate my early morning college classes. I feel like maybe my future isn't that important. I would rather sleep in for an extra hour" Minhyuk joked. 

"Well that makes two of us", you say.

Soon enough your orders arrive and you guys dig in. Just enjoying the food with no need for a conversation. It was a comfortable silence.

After the filling meal, you guys were up for a round of dessert. Minhyuk got a gelato while you settled for a brownie with vanilla ice cream. 

"So you'll be helping for a week?"

"The assignment is for a week but I'll probably come to help afterwards too"

"Thanks y/n. Grandma is getting old although she doesn't show it. I'll feel reassured if you're there. I'll come help as many days I can."

"Don't worry I'll be there to keep an eye on her."

After eating, you guys part ways. Minhyuk returned back to the store to help close up and you turned to the train station.

It was around 5pm so you wanted to get home before the office rush as it was way too crowded and uncomfortable. 

As you waited on the platform, you realised the train was already full of people returning home from work. With a sigh you managed to get on despite the pushing and shoving from the crowd. 

You find yourself uncomfortably squeezed between two middle aged men. You had a feeling this was going to be a long ride home. As the train went from station to station, more and more passengers got on making it oh so cramped. 

You felt a someone standing really close to you. Turning around to see a male in his late 40s. He just stared back at you. As the train braked, you felt him use that motion to press against your back even more. At this point you felt as if it was intentional. Unable to do anything, you just hoped he would move away but he just stayed put. 

Suddenly you heard your name be called out. 

"Y/n!"

You turned around to the direction of the voice. Your eyes met with Myungjun's. He motioned you to come to him. Confused you escaped from that old man pressed against you and somehow got to where Myungjun was sitting. He got up from his seat and sat you down. 

You verbally protested that he didn't need to give up his seat. Especially in this rush hour.

"I wish I called you earlier but I didn't see you till now. And don't even think of getting up because I want you to listen and sit," Myungjun said firmly.

"Thank you," you gratefully told him to which he returned a warm smile.

"I didn't know you took the train," you said to him.

"It's quicker than driving. The traffic at this hour and in the morning is ridiculous. By the way, what station do you get off at?"

"Dream Central Station. And you?"

"Oh mine is two more stops after yours," he said surprisedly.

You asked him if he got his book and he said he did after the class. 

"Thanks again for sharing your book in class today," he said.

"Oh no problem at all," you replied with a smile.

Soon enough your station came and you got off and thanked Myungjun for the seat once again.

He waved goodbye as he told you to reach home safe as the train doors closed.

Once you reached your apartment, you threw off your shoes and slumped onto the couch. It was already half dark outside. 

Lazily you took a scalding hot shower and put on your pajamas. Defrosting some frozen lasagna and making ramen, you sit down infront of the TV to binge on some YouTube videos.

By 10pm you headed off to bed since you have to wake up early for tomorrow's class. You couldn't be bothered revising your notes from class anyway.

Laying in bed, you relived how Myungjun helped you get away from that old man. He really was a good guy. After a while, your eyes felt heavy as slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Friends

An intruding light beamed down on your face as your ears were deafened from a ringing sound. It took you a few seconds to realise it was already morning. You swear it felt like you just went to sleep a few minutes ago. Annoyed, you turned off your alarm and sat up. There was a notification that popped up, catching your attention. It was from Nina, a close friend of yours who had gone overseas to study forensic science. Tapping the notification, you read her message. 

"Heyyy y/n I'm back in the city for a while. I wanna catch up with ya so when you free?"

It's been well over a few months since you two met up. You text back that you're free any day after 6 PM. 

"Damn it!" you cry out as you realised you forgot to charge your phone last night. A painful 27% stared back you. Your power bank had no juice from the last time you used it. Defeated, you charge your phone and hope it will pass 50% by the time you have to leave. 

Half asleep, you take a warm shower, freshen up, throw on a tee and pair of pants and pack your charger in the bag for class as you leave with a sad 39% battery.

You wait on the platform as the train arrives. It's a race to acquire a seat in this morning rush hour. However you master it almost every morning and today was no different. Satisfied with your claimed seat, you hug your bag and close your eyes for a power nap before your station comes. All that can be heard were the announcements of each station, opening and closing of doors, the humming sound of the train and soft chatter of other passengers. Those who weren't already asleep in their seats that is. 

Unfairly, your station comes quicker than you had wanted meaning it was time to get off. Making your way out, you see a familiar back of a male in front of you. Changing your walking pace to get closer, you confirm that it was Myungjun.

"Hey, Good Morning," you say with a smile causing the male to notice you.

"Oh. Y/n? You were on the same train?" he asks in surprise.

"Yeah. I usually take this one every morning," you reply.

The two of you start walking together when he asks if you had breakfast. You reply back saying how you have your usual coffee and pastry from the shop close by. He says he'll buy from there then since he was already starving. 

Entering the shop, you order two coffees for the both of you. Myungjun picks out a doughnut while you go for a cinnamon roll. 

"Wanna eat here and then go to class?" Myungjun asks as he takes a bite from his donut. 

You usually just eat while you walk. Never really sat down and ate. You agree to eat here as there is no hurry to class. Sitting down next to the shop window, you see strangers walk past, busy with their lives. The sun was brightly shining but there was still a winter chill. 

"So you go travel to class?", you ask out of curiosity as you sip your coffee.

"Yeah, just me. But I meet Eunwoo in front of the center. He usually parks his car a street away since there's no parking here," he replies.

The two of you eat your breakfast and chat a while before continuing to walk to class. Just like Myungjun had said, you see Eunwoo walking from a distance from the opposite side. 

The two guys greet each other a good morning.

"Good Morning y/n. Myungjun and you came together? I feel left out" he jokingly whines.

You say good morning to him as the three of you enter the warm atmosphere of the center.

"Our teacher said we need to do some work experience for a week at a store," Eunwoo brought up as you guys entered the elevator. 

"Oh yeah I still have to find a place. Have you got one y/n?" Myungjun asks you.

"Yes, I'm going to submit my signed form from where I'll work for the week. It's at a craft store not too far from here."

"I got my friend Moonbin to let me work at his restaurant for the task. What will you do?" Eunwoo asks the male.

Myungjun pouts as he thinks for a bit until he turns to you. 

"Is there a spot for another helper at the craft store?" he asks in anticipation.

"Umm I'm not sure but you can ask the owner if she needs extra help. I'll be going there today so if you you wan-"

"I'll go! Hopefully she will consider me," Myungjun exclaimed.

The ting of the elevator draws attention as you all get off at your floor.

For the first time, you walk in the classroom. Not alone but, with your new two friends. It feels good. Less lonely to say the least. 

The class went by as usual. At the end, you and a few other students, including Eunwoo submitted their work experience forms to the teacher before leaving.

You waved goodbye to Eunwoo while you and Myungjun head off to Mrs. Violet's craft store. 

The bell on the door chimed as you two entered.

"Oh hello y/n. Your class is done for the day love?" Mrs. Violet says as she greets you from the counter.

"And who do we have here? Your boyfriend?" she adds with a playful expression. 

You stop in your tracks in embarrassment while Myungjun awkwardly stood behind you.

"Oh my goodness. No, Mrs. Violet this is Myungjun. He wanted to ask if it was okay for him to help out at the store for that work experience task? He's my classmate." 

"Ah, I see. My bad love, but young man do you really want to help out here?" she questions him.

"Yes absolutely. I personally loved crafting as a kid. From painting to making origami. If you would let me help out, I promise I'll do a good job!" Myungjun says enthusiastically as if he's giving a job interview.

Mrs. Violet smiles as she is impressed at this positive attitude. 

"I guess we can have an extra set of hands," she says, motioning Myungjun to give her the form to sign that he had been holding in his hands.

He gave a bright smile and thanked her for letting him do his task at her shop. 

"We will be starting from tomorrow onwards then," you inform Mrs. Violet as she finishes signing.

"Oh good. I'll find some work for the two of you to do since we are having new stock and orders coming in."

After saying goodbye, you leave the shop head towards the station. Myungjun left as he had to submit his form to the teacher at the center so you decided to catch the train home. But instead of going to your apartment, you head over to the park nearby and sit at one of the benches facing the duck pond. The sun would set in a little while so you admired the beautiful shades of pink and orange blend harmoniously as the chirping of crickets grew louder. 

You decided to call your parents, talking about your day and how you will carry out a work experience task at a store. After conversing, you walk home as it had gotten dark and cold outside. 

A notification from Nina popped up. 

"How about tomorrow @ 7 PM? I found a great restaurant you gotta try. I missed you man I can't wait to meet"

"Sounds good can't wait. I'll meet you at the station then," you texted back.

It's another evening as you begin your usual routine of taking a shower, eating and eventually falling sleep. Making sure your phone was charging this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I suddenly got in the mood for writing a Myungjun fanfic so let's see where this goes 😅
> 
> I have an active account on Instagram @astro.memes if you wanna check out some fun Astro content. If you're from there then hello  
> Thank you for reading and feel free to give me any feedback~


End file.
